Dreams and Crashes
by Medora Redtree
Summary: When a young girl is thrown into the sea after a run in with the Kraken she is thrown into a world and a room with Sparrow. But the fates and a strange force are twisting more than just the fabric of time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sea Fight

Luka scowled at the sea below her and sighed. She pulled at a dark green curl and put her glasses back in her pocket. The trip had only begun but she already ached for land and new company. Aunt Tarin was seasick and her cousins had already thrown her walkman over board in protest of her anti-social behavior. "I don't understand how a 20 yr old woman could be so ill tempered" Tarin said. The sun slowly set, the waves making a hissing sound as the air chilled. The dark chill of water surprised her but when she turned around there was no one. The bright blue bucket lay at her feet and she knew then the culprits.

She spotted the dark red curls of her cousin Mary at the corner and sprinted after her. Mary giggled wildly and ran towards the dinning hall. Passing a few men snoozing in chairs, Luka charged into the dinning room. The boat creaked as the waves became violent. There were flashes of lightning visible through the portholes and the shadows made Luka uneasy. She spotted Mary by the kitchen door and slowly walked towards her. She suddenly lost her footing and fell backwards as the boat tipped. She saw what looked like tentacles outside of the hall but the lighting was so rough like the wind that it could be anything.

"Mary, get your butt over here. We gotta find Tarin and Jake." She hissed over the thunder which was now added to the storm. Normally, Luka loved storms but she was usually on dry land and not in an empty hall full of creepy shadows. The boat tipped again and Mary screamed, running from her hiding place and into Luka's arms. They moved quickly towards the exit but it was locked. "We'll try the windows."

Mary nodded and Luka could hear her sobs as the thunder increased.

"Its just sounds Mary, it cant hurt you."

"Where is momma!?"

"I don't know."

Luka struggled with the window for a moment and was met with torrents of rain as the window gave way. It was then that she saw the shadow of another ship in the dark of the storm. "Coast Guard." Luka thought, climbing through the window. Her legs dangled before she found her footing. As she let go of the window, she realized the boat was tipping. She was slammed against the railing and the window slammed closed.

Mary banged on the window and then screamed though the thunder carried the sound away from Luka's ears. Luka turned to see a dark orange tentacle crash down on the other side of her. It broke the railing and sent her flying into the depths of the sea.

The washed knocked against her, sending her flying towards another wave and farther from the cruise liner. She saw the other boat, large and black, but she being pushed away from that as well. She caught only glimpses of the ship being attacked by the giant tentacles. "No!" she tried to scream but the sea water silenced her protests with another violent wave.

The black of the storm and water covered her as she lost the will to struggle. Losing consciousness she pleaded to every god she had ever heard of and some she made up to take her away someplace safe. A voice whispered in her ears as the black took over. "It is done." The black silenced everything and she drifted, waiting for death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heaven???

She felt the warmth of the sun as she tried to open her eyes. She was too weak to swim but somehow had floated towards a large oak door that resembled the one that led to the dinning hall. She climbed on top of it to escape the water and sputtered as she felt the sea water travel up her throat. The black came again and she fell into it. She felt herself sob and cursed her weak spirit. "Ow!" she felt the sharp kick in her side and she felt the bright sun on her sore skin. All she could taste was sand and saltwater and the sent of burning wood. "I said get up." The voice came sounding muddled and lost. Luka tried to open her eyes but she could not find the will. "She aint dead." "She aint much lively either." Said another. "Little poppet gone and tried to drown." Said another;

Luka rolled to the left and fell onto more wood. She was on some kind of floor and them the floor tilted and she vomited. "I'd say she was lively enough, eh Jack." Said a man with a raspy voice. "Gibbs, put her somewhere till we find exactly where she came from." Said a voice she recognized but couldn't place.

Luka felt herself being lifted but it took all her energy just to think, so she let herself be carried to where-ever it was they were taking her. She expected more cold damp floors and vile stenches but was surprised when she was set on a soft bed and wrapped in a blanket. She instantly snuggled up to the pillow that smell of a man and rum. Falling into dreams that were less black and more confusion, images of pirates and black sails flooded her mind. The dream tilted and her eyes snapped awake. Sitting up she looked about the room with its large table covered in maps and tools. There was a pair of shutters that led to a balcony that looked over the sunset. She heard the boots on the wood floor and closed her eyes, preparing for whatever may happen. "Evening lass." Said the voice she felt as if she knew. Turning on her heel she was confronted with an impossible sight.

"You're……"

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes but no. Its impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with Captian Jack, savvy?"

Luka stared at him for long moments taking in the half drunken and slightly feminine stance, is dreaded hair full of beads and feathers; the many rings on his fingers that rested on a sword, and the pistol that killed the first mate that had led the mutiny against him. She followed the outfit back up to his face and to the kohl rimmed eyes. Her heart began to pound as she realized she was hallucinating and probably dying at sea or in a coma.

"If you are Jack Sparrow…."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."

"Pardon me, Captain Jack Sparrow. If you are who you claim to be than this is the Black Pearl and the beast that attack our ship was the Kraken."

"Right you are, luv. That nasty beastie has been causing quite a fuss as of late."

"I thought I was just seeing things but I knew. I knew. Oh god, Mary and Tarin!"

Luka raced towards the door and was stopped by a strong arm around her middle. Jack picked her up and set her down away from the door. "Leave me be!" She roared charging Jack. He scooped her up easily and held her until she stopped wriggling. "Now who are these folks you're all up in sorts about?" He said setting her down next to the balcony. "They are my family, not my real family, well legally they are but the Kraken…..and our ship…..and the storm." Luka couldn't breathe suddenly. The air around her was thick and the room was fuzzy and blurred from her vision. The dark came again and she fought against it, but like before it won.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Say it aint so!

Mary's voice tormented her as the black mocked her. Luka fought against the dread and the knowledge that she was truly alone, again, in the world. "Yes child, the world you know has abandoned you once again. You have nobody." The voices hissed in unison as the black took more of her energy.

"No!"

"You left them to their deaths. You ran like a scared rabbit. Selfish one you are."

"I couldn't help her, I fell."

"You were weak, like your real family, you are weak."

"I'm not weak, it wasn't my fault. It was the Kraken."

"It was you, it is always you. You ruin everyone and then they die."

"No!"

"You are cursed!"

Luka felt the tears before she registered the black drifting away. Standing over her was Jack, holding a candle, looking tired and disheveled. "Who were you talking to?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. "I don't know." Luka muttered falling back against the bed. She let the last of her tears fall and vowed not to cry over people. "I just realized I am alone and no one will ever rush to my aid." She muttered getting out of the bed. She walked to the table and sat with a sigh. _"At least I graduated." _Luka thought as she took in the dark room and its candles. "And I'm still in the coma-dream thing." She murmured, looking over at the main character in her hallucination. She shivered as the chill set evenly on her shoulders. Jack looked up as he lay on the bed, "What was that, luv?"

Luka stammered and couldn't find a way to explain to him that he was stuck with an orphan. "You're an orphan; the Kraken killed your family. It might take some getting used to, savvy?" he said extinguishing the flame.

"Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain."

"Mr. Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes, luv."

"I know you are a womanizing pirate with a black heart and sharp blade but can I sleep next to you without you trying anything… until we find land?"

"Flattery will get ye everywhere luv."

Sighing in relief, she walked slowly to the bed and tripped over boots and tumbled on top of Jack. "Flattery, luv?" he said and she could tell he was grinning. She mumbled apologies and crawled to the corner of the bed and curled up with her back to Jack. She didn't sleep much but rested her body and fought down the worries. She heard voices in her first dreamless sleep since the Kraken. They were low at first but the door soon slammed open and let the sounds of the day in. Luka sat up and tried to scramble out of the bed but her foot was tangled in the sheets and she was hanging off the bed looking up at a woman with dark hair and light cocoa skin. "Anna-Maria, I presume." Luka said unhooking her foot and tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Jack said you'd be needed some suitable clothing." Anna-Maria said looking down at the young girl with hair the color of midnight and eyes of stormy hazel green. She quickly observed that she was still dressed though she looked quite disheveled and gained a bit of respect for her.

"Well Jack can shove it where the sun don't shine. I ain't wearing no dress." Luka said with a glare. Anna-Maria smiled slightly and looked down at the bits of feminine clothing that various woman had left in Jack's possession.

"Couldn't agree with ye more, lass. I got a bit of something that might fit your fancy a bit more." Anna-Maria led Luka towards the crew's quarters and sifted through a small trunk. She pulled out a pair of black knickers with silver buttons up the side. She pulled out one of her dark green sashes and a black shirt. Adding a lighter green vest with bits of grey embroidering she began pulling off Luka's t-shirt.

"I can manage dressing myself Anna." She said with a smile. She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and was amazed that they were still intact. After dressing she looked down at her bare feet and sighed.

"Never fear, I always carry an extra pair. You can borrow them til you find yer own." Anna-Maria said wit a bright grin and a wink. Luka put on her glasses and looked down at her new clothes.

"When in rome —"

"What was that, lass?"

"My philosophy: When in rome, do as the romans do. Go with the flow."

"Good words. So what be yer name then?"

"Luka, its actually Lukandria but I preferred the shorter version."

"Anna-Maria!" yelled a male voice from the deck. Anna-Maria rolled her eyes and helped Luka stuff the rest of her hair under the tri-corn hat that resembled the one Jack wore. Following Anna-Maria, Luka found herself standing on the deck of the great Black Pearl. "So this is what its like to stand on this ship, to be apart of this world." Luka said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dolling up

"Land!" Luka squeaked in glee as Port Royal loomed closer. She quickly scrambled down from the crow's nest. It had been four months since she had seen land. They had briefly stopped at Tortuga for a week and received word of the marriage of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. She ran back to Jack's cabin and she saw Jack, and most of his skin along with it. "Oh my…." She started to apologize but when he turned around she could only laugh. He was holding up a regal looking shirt and a white powdered wig. "Its not for laughing, lass." He growled throwing the clothes to the floor. "Slightly but Jack you are missing the point of disguising yourself. Let me help." Luka said closing the door. His face was still dirty and his eyes were smudged with kohl. "You need to bathe first, my captain."

Jack smirked at the comment and called for a bath. Within minutes a large wooden tub was brought into the room and filled with hot water. She put a generous amount of mint oil, that she had convinced Jack to buy for the occasion, into the water. "Now in with ye." Luka said with a smile. She closed her eyes and waited. Reminded herself not to look down, Luka put a bit of soap on the rag in the basin and began scrubbing Jack's arms and shoulders. "Tis not often that I get such treatment, luv." He said his eyes fluttering closed. Luka smiled and scrubbed his chest and under his arms. He jumped slightly and smiled. "Tickles a bit does it, Jack?" Luka teased.

She rinsed the soap off and moved closer to his face. "Close yer eyes, Mr. Sparrow." Luka cooed. Jack pouted as he often did in private and obeyed. Using the corner of the rag, Luka removed the kohl and smudges of dirt from his bronzed flesh. He dunked himself under as Luka moved to the other end of the tub. She scrubbed his calves and ankles and lightly scrubbed his feet which caused him to kick slightly. When she was done she handed Jack the soap and rag and stepped back. "I'm afraid ye must do the other parts yer self." Luka said trying not to blush. "But I was enjoying the scrubbing part you do with the rag." Jack protested. He looked at Luka's straight face and quickly stood up in the tub. Luka shut her eyes and waited until she heard him sit back down in the tub.

"Now to dry and dress, for ye need to impress, my captain." Luka said handing him the towel. She shut her eyes again and waited for him to put on the knickers. "Stockings first, Mr. Sparrow." Luka said noticing the stockings still sitting on the chair. She heard him grumble and smiled. Turning around, she was amazed at his fit condition. There were scars and a few bullet wounds but the lean muscles of his arms and chest took her breath away for a moment. Shaking the wicked thoughts from her mind, Luka sat on the table in front of him. "Shoes then shirt, Jack. And then we'll work on your wig and vest. I finished mending the hole in the overcoat this morning." She said with a grin. Jack had allowed her to pick up the clothes that would be used in his disguise. He was still a wanted man but he promised Will.

After a few hours and a lot of pinning, Jack looked like a respectable man who would be would be welcomed by top class. Standing back, Luka admired her work and Jack. There was a knock on the door and Anna Maria came in, wearing a footman's uniform, her hair stuffed under a white wig, a fake mustache above her lip.

"Why Jack Sparrow, ye looking mighty fancy." Anna-Maria teased. "All thanks to Luka. She's full of surprises, this lass." Jack said looking over at Luka who was folding Jack's things and putting them back in the chest. "Luka, yer not dressed yet. Hurry now, cant have you looking all out of sorts." Anna-Maria said pulling her out of the room.

"But I'm not going Anna. Jack said I had to stay with the others." Luka said walking after Anna-Maria. "Change of plans. Elizabeth has requested your presence and even sent clothing." Anna-Maria said with a smile. Luka scrambled for the door when she saw the dark blue and white dress and corset. Screams and protest could be heard outside the room as Anna-Maria chased Luka around the room.

"Luka hold still or ye rip it!"

"No corsets!"

"Its not that bad, now give me your foot."

"Oww!"

"Sit still ye gonna poke yer eye out."

"Then I cant go!"

"Luka!"

"Let me go!"

"I said sit still!"

"I wont go!"

Luka stumbled out of the room her hair a mass of black waves pinned up elegantly. Her face was flushed and she stumbled slightly as she tried to breath in the corset. "Put up quite a fight, this one." Anna-Maria said with a grin. Jack turned around and smiled at Luka, in proper female attire. "But it was worth the battle, lass. Ye look beautiful." Jack said in a slight bow. "Stuff it, my captain." Luka spat out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Port Royal

It took more of Anna-Maria's persuasion to get Luka off the boat. She threatened to lock Luka in a room with the crew while she was in the dress. Luka glared at her and stomped onto the peer. _"Not quite lady like."_ Luka thought following Jack inland. She held her head high and tried to straighten her posture. She went over all the manners and formalities she learned when she was a debutante but she soon realized that by always wearing ear buds and reading books during classes she hadn't gleaned much. With a sigh she prayed that Elizabeth Swan was as kind as the movies allowed her to be. The large house was beautiful and all the windows watched her with their candle eyes. The door had been replaced from where Barbossa's crew had blown through and there was a new doorman. He was much younger and with cold eyes.

"Who may I ask is calling?" he asked with a slight sneer at Anna-Maria and Luka. "Sir Jacob Wicker and Lady Lukandria, my good man." Jack said with a toothless smile. Luka had tried to get as much of the stains off his teeth but bleach hadn't been invented yet. The doorman nodded and walked into what Luka assumed was the dinning hall or the drawing room and announced them. A beautiful blonde woman in a stunning dark grey and lilac dress raced out of the room followed by a very handsome dark-haired. "Mr. Turner I have waited a long time to meet you. Do you think you could teach me a bit of sword and maybe make me one? And Ms. Swan you must tell me all the stories of The Pearl and its antics." Luka said excitedly. "I see our fame exceeds us, Will." Elizabeth said with a light smile. "It seems to be that way. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lukandria" Will said with a slight bow. "Please call me Luka, now about those lessons." Luka said pulling Will into the drawing room. "Ms. Swann ..er.. Turner, it is always a pleasure. I see you're doing fine after my rejection." Jack said with a smirk. "Indeed, Sir Jacob." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

The night went quickly as Luka learned the details of the adventures the movies didn't name. She soon fell asleep after a large dinner. The darkness claimed her again. Whispers filled her ear like the sound of rushing water.

"Tricky little poppet."

"Who's there?"

"You know who's there. There is nobody."

"Who are you?"

"We are what you are. Nothing."

She awoke suddenly. The room was dark and she smelled mint and rum on her pillow which was quite warm. She noticed then that there was an arm around her waist and she sat up quickly. "Bad dreams, luv?" Jack said sleepily. Without realizing it, Luka sat back and snuggled next to Jack. She thought nothing of it and fell asleep.

She was once again catapulted back to reality when she felt a hand sneak beneath the covers and drift into her knickers. The soft kneeding pressure began to build as she regained consciousness. She opened her mouth to protest but the clever fingers worked out a moan instead. Her throat was dry and she felt heat in her belly. The hand moved over the sensitive bud she herself had played with but not as skillfully. She felt her back arch and her legs move farther apart. Moaning more, a finger dipped slowly inside her, coaxing a low grunt and whimper. When she felt herself being pushed towards ecstasy, the fingers removed themselves and sat still on her stomach.

For three weeks, Luka endured the pleasant torture with no eruption. When Jack went about her duties, she tried to take the edge off and finish the job but his hands did more than she was and she was left unsatisfied and grouchy. She spent her time in the crow's nest, watching Jack instead of the horizon. Ana-Maria soon climbed up to the crow's next to relieve her of her duties. She watched Jack ruefully and was rewarded with a scheme for revenge and maybe some satisfaction. She waited until Jack was watching the sea to sneak up to Gibbs and ask him to build a bath for Jack. When that was done she walked up behind Jack and brushed up against him before standing at his side. "Ye look a bit darker than usual today, my captain." Luka said with smile. "What of it, luv?" Jack asked turning the wheel slightly. "Well, I had a bath made for ye and I thought you deserved one. I'll even give you more of that scrubbing ye like." She continued, moving closer. "Gibbs, take the wheel, savvy." Jack said pulling Luka towards the cabin.

Sure enough, there was steaming water and bits of soap and the vile of oil. Luka locked the door and walked towards Jack, circling him once. She pulled off his vest and then walked in front of him. "Ye gonna undress me then luv?" he asked looking at her with a heated gaze. Luka only nodded and pulled his gun and sword out of the sash and setting it aside. She untied the sash and made sure to brush against his front. "Ye can do the rest, my captain." Luka said with a sly smile. "But I quite enjoy it yer way, lass." He countered. "But if I do that I might not have the energy to wash _every_ single part of your body." She said stepping back. Jack practically jumped out of the rest of his clothes and into the tub. Holding back a smile, Luke rubbed bits of soap against her palms, mixing in a bit of the mint oil. She knelt down and massaged her soapy hands over is shoulders and back. Jack moaned lowly tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Do you dream, Mr. Sparrow?" Luka asked softly. Jack mumbled something unintelligible while she moved her hands to the front of his chest and neck. She reached for more soap, making sure to rub her breast over his wet skin. It excited her more than she expected and fought back to urge to jump into the tub with him. "Well, I dream a lot, my captain. As of late, the dreams have been different." Luka whispered moving to the side of the tub. She massaged soap onto his arm and then moved to the other. "These dreams are without images, just feelings. Feelings of somebody's hand touching me, making me want to be touched." She continued, moving to the end of the tub. Jack's eyes were open now, but staring at the ceiling. Luka finished washing his legs and moved up to the middle of the tub. She grabbed the small wooden stool she asked to be brought in. Jack stood up and waited while Luka positioned the low stool under the water. Jack sat down on it, leaving only a few inches of water between Luka's hand and his lower regions.

"Do you ever get those dreams, Jack?" she asked, kneading a thigh. Jack took a deep breath and shifted as her hand went higher up. She switched to the other thigh and before she made contact with the slowly growing member beneath the water she grabbed more soap and oil. "I have those dreams sometimes, luv." He finally said after another deep breath. "Well, do you ever wish that they were real? That somebody would really stroke you, make you feel." Luka said moving her hand on his cock. It felt full and heavy in her palm. Jack's mouth sat open as he watched Luka stroke him. "Luka, don't start a fire you can handle, luv." He warned through his teeth. "Like you've been doing for the past month, every night. Touching me like this." She said with a smile. She moved to the head and massaged it with her thumb. Jack bit his lip and tried to hold back the moan.

Before Luka could react, Jack lept out of the tub and pounced on her. He pinned her to the bed and began kissing her neck. His hand went into her pants and slowly began building up the pressure like he did every night. "I was never asleep, your hand always woke me up." Luka said in between moans. He slid two fingers inside and stroked her there. "Luv, I've been trying not to but you sleeping next to me for 5 months has been torture. You body calling to me. I'm a pirate, luv." He said with a grunt. He flipped her over, pulling the knickers off. Luka hadn't worn underwear in 4 months so the feeling of his wet skin against her flesh made her moan. Jack grabbed some of the mint oil and rubbed in on her opening. He played with her bud for a few more minutes before he thrust into her. He thought he had hurt her when she stilled but then she began pushing against his cock, trying to pull him closer. Luka closed her eyes and the sensation stopped.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw white sand and lapping waves. There was an unconscious Jack Sparrow sitting next to her, smiling in his sleep. "Damn it!" She said.


End file.
